Glory and Gore
by Mika927
Summary: Marina Logan knew her abilities were stronger than most of her fellow mutants at Xavier's Institute for Higher Learning, but she is surprised when she is recruited to join the Avengers Initiative. When she leaves the only real home she's ever known, she has no clue who she's working with or what to expect. She definitely didn't think she'd fall for a troublesome God of Mischief.
1. Chapter 1

The doorbell rang through the mansion as Marina went to answer it. She had been expecting this visit all day and didn't know how to feel about it. Was she in some sort of trouble? Did they want to take her in for evaluation? Marina had no clue but she let all the possibilities circle her mind as she cautiously opened the door of the Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. "Be calm," she told herself. "There is nothing to worry about. " Marina thought to herself as she was met face to face with a man in a black suit. "Good afternoon Ms. Logan. I'm Agent Coulson, here on behalf of S.H.I.E.L.D. May I come in?" the man asked. "Of course," Marina replied as she opened the door wider for Coulson to enter. She led him to the sitting area, where they sat to discuss whatever Coulson had come there to talk about. "Would you like something to drink Agent Coulson? Some tea, coffee, water?" Marina kindly offered. "Coffee would be fine, thank you." Coulson said, fully expecting Marina to get up and make him a cup of coffee. Marina did no such thing however, and soon a mug of coffee came floating into the room. It landed carefully in her hands. "Let me just heat this up for you," Marina said as a small burst of fire erupted from her hand, and heated up the coffee. "Here you go," Marina said with a smirk, offering the mug to Agent Coulson. The agent was not at all surprised as he expressed a simple thank you and accepted the coffee. "So Ms. Logan," Agent Coulson started. "I know you're curious as to why I've come to visit you today. The director of S.H.I.E.L.D, Nick Fury, has asked me to propose an offer to you."

"What kind of offer?" Marina inquired.

"We'd like you to be a part of the Avengers Initiative."

**Hey there :) This is a small introduction to my new story Glory and Gore, which is a crossover between X-Men Evolution and The Avengers. It may be a weird combination, but it's from my imagination so I think it's unique. I've written a Harry Potter fic before which is still up, but I don't recommend reading it because I wasn't the best writer 4 years ago. I'm not saying I'm an excellent writer now, but I think my current writing is decent and way better than it was before, though it still needs work. So tell me what you think about this and I guess I'll be posting more soon, so stay tuned...**


	2. Chapter 2

"The Avengers Initiative?" Marina questioned. "Sounds big."

"It is big," Coulson replied. "Director Nick Fury wants to bring together Earth's mightiest heroes and make them a team."

"Earth's mightiest heroes huh? I'm flattered, but I'm not sure I fall under that label. I'm a mutant, someone who has to be hidden from society because I'm not normal. I don't really think I'm a typical hero." Marina told him.

"Yes but what is a typical hero? A hero is someone who fights for the common good with outstanding ability. I believe you fall under that label , and that is why you are a perfect fit to this team."

"Thank you for the offer Agent Coulson, but I'm needed here with the X-Men." Marina kindly replied.

"Actually, you're not." said a distant voice. Marina and Coulson turned around to see Charles Xavier enter the room. "I don't mean to eavesdrop (Marina rolled her eyes at this) but I can't help but say that you should take the offer Marina."

"Uncle Charles I'm part of the X-Men. This is my home and you guys are my family. I wouldn't want to leave you. Besides, who's going to train the new students?" Marina questioned.

"The same people who trained you. Logan, Storm, and I think Scott and Jean will make excellent teachers for the new students. Apart from you they are the oldest and most skilled adults on the team. The students will be in good hands and you are more than welcome to come back and resume your position if this new team isn't for you." Charles expressed to Marina. She couldn't really argue with her wise uncle so she contemplated her decision again.

"Alright. I'll join but if I'm not feeling it, I'll come back to the X-Men. I don't want to regret this decision Agent Coulson." Marina said sternly. She was still hesitant with the idea of the Avengers but Coulson seemed like a decent man and she thought highly of Nick Fury. She hoped she was making the right choice.

"I highly doubt that you will regret your decision . We want to get the team working together as soon as possible, but the other recruits still need some persuading. It would be great if you were ready by the end of the week. A plane will be sent to pick you up. See you soon ." Coulson said as he walked over to shake Marina's hand.

"Since we'll be seeing a lot more of each other soon, please, call me Marina, Agent Coulson."

"If we're on a first name basis now then call me Phil." Coulson said with a smirk as he made his exit.

xxxxxxxxxxx

"So Charles told me that a S.H.I.E.L.D agent came to see you today." Logan, also known as Wolverine, said to his adopted daughter.

"Yes, I've been asked to join something called the Avengers Initiative. A team full of "Earth's mightiest heroes" according to Agent Coulson. I tried to say, no but you know how manipulative Uncle Charles can be with his words. I just hope I made the right choice." Marina expressed to her father. She was waiting to hear what he had to say on the matter. She needed his approval to know she had made the right decision.

"I agree with Charles. The X-Men are happy to have you and the new students love you as their teacher and friend, but you're not meeting your full potential here. There's nothing more you can learn here, nothing to help your skills grow. Charles, Storm, and I have trained you to the best of our ability but you're not being challenged anymore. I think the Avengers will challenge you, test your limits, and make you stronger. You should go."

"Won't you miss me?" Marina asked with a look of sadness on her face. Since he had found her, Marina had never been apart from her father for more than two weeks and joining the Avengers would separate them for months. She loved her father more than anything and part of her wanted him to tell her to stay with him, but she knew that he would never ask that of her.

"Of course I'll miss you bub," he said as he pulled his daughter into a hug. "But you'll be back and I could never stop you from pursuing something like this. All children have to leave home at some point. If we lived normal lives, I would have had to send you away to college when you

were 18. This is very similar to that and we'll adjust accordingly." Logan assured Marina.

"I guess you're right." she agreed.

Logan laughed, "I'm always right."

"Yeah whatever." Marina mumbled with a small smile on her face. She went to bed that night thinking of her family and how much she would miss them, but was excited to start this new experience. She didn't know just how life changing it would actually be.

**Author's Note:**

**Hello anyone who is reading this. So while looking through and deleting my documents for school I stumbled across the second chapter I had written for this story. I immediately started adding to it and was able to post something new after starting this about a year ago. I'm currently on summer vacation after finishing my first year of college(YAY!) so I should have time to write more. It all depends on how I feel because I tend to lose interest in things quickly. Anyway, so I plan to write about Marina's backstory as I continue writing this. I'm sure you're curious as to how Wolverine is her father but rest assured, that and more will be answered. Please leave me some feedback! I'd love to hear what you readers have to say!**


End file.
